14 Rugrats
by 64973
Summary: Description for our favorite 8 rugrats and with 6 new ones!


**Disclaimer: I don't own rugrats all grown up**

8 rugrats + 6 rugrats = 14 rugrats

**Original Members**

Tommy Malcolm Pickles

Age: 11

Gender: Male

Hair color: Light purple

Favorite: Exploring, filming, discover new things, playing with friends

Dislikes: Tough rules, selfish people

Girlfriend: Rachel (formerly) Kimi Finster

Relatives: Stu(father), Didi(mother), Dil(brother), Lou(grandfather), Angelica(cousin), Drew(uncle), Charlotte(aunt)

Voice Actor: E.G. Daily

Chuckie Crandell Finster

Age:12

Gender: Male

Hair color: Orange

Favorite: Spend time with friends, being brave, safe things

Dislikes: Dangers, Scary stuff, mocked, jealousy

Girlfriend: Nicole (formerly) Alexia Lewis

Relatives: Chad(father), Melinda(birth mother)(deceased), Kimi(step-sister), Kira(step-mother)

Voice Actor: Nancy Cartwright

Phil Deville

Age: 11

Gender: Male

Hair color: Brown

Favorite: Being weird, guys time, eat bugs

Dislikes: Girl stuffs

Girlfriend: Wally Ramone

Relatives: Betty(mother), Howard(father), Lil(twin sister)

Voice Actor: Kath Soucie

Dil Prescott Pickles

Age: 10

Gender: Male

Hair color: Light red

Favorite: Believing that all myths are real, being weird, enjoying a lot of things

Dislikes: Brother Jealousy,

Girlfriend: Lil Deville

Relatives: Tommy(brother), Stu(father), Didi(mother), Lou(grandfather), Angelica(cousin), Drew(uncle), Charlotte(aunt)

Voice Actor: Tara Strong

Kimi Wannabe Finster

Age:11

Gender: Female

Hair color: Dark purple

Favorite: Exploring, Adventures, play with friends,

Dislikes: Annoying people, cute animals in trouble

Boyfriend: Z (formerly) Tommy Pickles

Relatives: Chuckie(step-brother), Kira(mother), Chad(step-father), Hiro(birth-father)

Voice Actor: Dionne Quan

Lil Deville

Age:11

Gender: Female

Hair color: Brown

Favorite: Fashion, soccer, play with friends, relax in the mud

Dislikes: Immature things, hard dirty work

Boyfriend: Dil Pickles

Relatives: Phil(twin brother), Betty(mother), Howard(father)

Voice Actor: Kath Soucie

Susie Carmichael

Age:13

Gender: Female

Hair color: Dark brown

Favorite: Singing, being famous, learn stuff

Dislikes: Failed grades, doing bad stuff

Boyfriend: McT Lewis

Relatives: Randy(father, Lucy(mother), Alisa(sister), Edwin and Buster(brothers)

Voice Actor: Cree Summer

Angelica Pickles

Age:13

Gender: Female

Hair color: Blonde

Favorite: Fashion, being famous, spa treatments

Dislikes: Lame rules, gross things, being punished

Boyfriend: Harold Frumkin

Relatives: Drew(father), Charlotte(mother), Tommy and Dil(cousins), Lou(grandfather)

Voice Actor: Cheryl Chase

**New Members**

Harold Frumkin

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Hair color: Red

Favorite: Work for Angelica, Being famous

Dislikes: The girl who looks like him

Girlfriend: Angelica Pickles

Relatives: Unknown father, unknown mother

Voice Actor: Pat Musick

Nick Tyrone

Age:11

Gender: Male

Hair color: Dark blue

Favorite: Cool things, guys time

Dislikes: Girl stuffs

Girlfriend: Jenny Kendall

Relatives: Unknown father, unknown mother

Voice Actor: Grey Delisle

Terrence McT Lewis

Age:12

Gender: Male

Hair color: Dark brown

Favorite: Techno expert, learn new stuff

Dislikes: Lame girly stories

Girlfriend: Susie Carmichael

Relatives: unknown father(deceased), unknown mother, Alexia(sister)

Voice Actor: Candi Milo

Madelyn Wally Ramone

Age:11

Gender: Female

Hair color: Brownish blonde

Favorite: Soccer, toughness, guys thing

Dislikes: Losing, being lied to

Boyfriend: Phil Deville

Relatives: Unknown father, unknown mother

Voice Actor: Jessica Dicicco

Jenny Kendall

Age:11

Gender: Female

Hair color: Dark blonde

Favorite: Learn stuff, girl talk

Dislikes: Being prank, gross things

Boyfriend: Nick Tyrone

Relatives: Unknown father, unknown mother

Voice Actor: Janice Kawaye

Alexia Lewis

Age:11

Gender: Female

Hair color: Purplish brown

Favorite: Singing, spend time with friends

Dislikes: Being pranked, losing someone

Boyfriend: Chuckie Finster

Relatives: Unknown father(deceased), unknown mother, McT(brother)

Voice Actor: Katie Griffin

**_Notes_**

McT, Nick, Jenny, Alexia mainly appear in the sleepover episode Separate but Equal.

The only people that don't know there real names in this episode his Nick, Jenny, and Alexia so I make up the names for them.


End file.
